Tomas (Shadow Dragon)
, Thomas |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 12: The Ageless Palace (Shadow Dragon) Chapter 17: Setting Sun of Gra (New Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Archer (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Sniper (New Mystery of the Emblem) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Tomas is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Book 1 of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. Profile Tomas chronologically first appearance is in Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga. In this appearance, under Midia's lead, he, and the other surviving knights attempt to get Nyna out of the palace. However they are ultimately captured by Camus. By the beginning of Chapter 12, Dolhr has decided to execute the prisoners including Tomas, however they are rescued by the Archanean League, and Tomas joins Marth. He loyally follows Marth for the duration of the game after his rescue. He did not appear in the original Mystery of the Emblem, but in the remake, he can be recruited in Chapter 17. It is implied he was assigned to Archanea's occupation forces in Gra, but left the army when he witnessed the brutal treatment of the country's citizens, and that the Gra soldiers were being sacrificed to delay the Altean army. Little is shown of his personality, though he would seem to be duty driven, and with great loyalty towards royalty such as Marth and Nyna. In New Mystery of the Emblem, Tomas reveals to Kris that he enjoys practicing archery on apples. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |20% |20% |30% |10% |50% |10% |0% |} Promotion Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *Note: Tomas only appears in Book 1. Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |20% |20% |30% |10% |70% |20% |3% |} Promotion Gains Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga Base Stats Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |65% |25% |0% |30% |50% |25% |10% |0% |} Overall Tomas' growth rate in strength and defense are rather low, and low strength in particular prevents him from doing what Archers are meant to do: hit the opponent from afar with decent damage output. Thus, he can tend to be overshadowed by other potential archers, such as Catria and Abel. He makes an okay cavalier, trading average defense for a slight growth rate in resistance, but Tomas has stiff competition from Abel, Cain, and Frey, though on modes of lower difficulty, it really does not matter. Tomas' slight growth rate in resistance may also nab him an extra point of resistance or two, which is always welcome. Overall, Tomas is not the most useful character there is, but on modes of lower difficulty, he can still function, despite being overshadowed by units with higher growth rates. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |65% |0% |70% |70% |50% |30% |5% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Dolph *Macellan *Midia Supported by *Kris *Dolph *Macellan *Midia Overall As far as growth rates go, Tomas barely edges out Gordin in most stats except for Defense and Luck. Tomas can be a good unit as he starts out on a good level, so if you ignored leveling Gordin up or lost him, Tomas can be a good reserve. He may be seen as the strongest archer, (stronger than Gordin or Norne) but he only has a 5% higher chance of increasing his attack than Gordin, and has the same attack as Norne. Ending Shadow Dragon Quiet Bow No one knows what became of Tomas after the war, but some suggested he returned home to live in peace. New Mystery of the Emblem Quiet Bow "Tomas joined the watchmen, protecting the Archanean border. Rather than serve the military, he preferred to remain among the people." Trivia *He shares his portrait with Gordin in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. * Though not a portrait swap, Tomas bears a strong resemblence to Sedgar in his SNES and DS design. Interestingly, both also wield bows. * In New Mystery of the Emblem, ''Tomas introduces himself when recruited like he doesn't know who Marth is despite fighting with him in the same army years ago. This might be because of the very small role he was given in ''Shadow Dragon. Gallery File:Tomas TCG1.jpg|Tomas, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Archer. File:Tomas TCG2.jpg|Tomas, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG as a Level 20 Sniper. File:Gordin-FE1.png|Tomas' portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:TomasFE3.gif|Tomas' portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:BSTomas.gif|Tomas' portrait in Archanea Saga. File:TomasFE12.PNG|Tomas' portrait in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters